The Collision of Myths and Feathers
by LoveSucksXD
Summary: The camp was attacked, forcing Percy to start a new life at a new school and he meets a surprising bunch of people
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV:

"Percy, Percy, where are you going?" Annabeth yelled, racing to catch up with him.

"Away," he answered, anger showing in his stride. His hands were clutched at his side and his clothes were torn, showing many scratches and scares.

"Where?" she asked desperately, grabbing his shoulder, forcing him to stop. He turned around angrily and glared at her.

"How could you, Annabeth?" he asked. "You let all the demons in and now everyone is either captured or dead!"

Annabeth's eyes got wide. "They would have killed you if I had not! I couldn't lose you too," she said with tears in her eyes.

"How could you live with yourself after this?" he asked, eyes gleaming with unspoken thoughts.

"I don't know Percy. I don't know."

He shook his head and stomped away as she sank to the ground in a puddle of tears.

"This is our new student, Percy Jackson." The teacher announced, glancing around the classroom. Everyone murmured a quick hello as he walked to his desk. As he sank into the seat, a hand poked him from behind. He turned, ready to face a bully or something, but instead came face to face with a pair of dark eyes.

"Hey, my names Fang," he said, glancing at something on his face. "How did you get that scar on your cheek?"

A pang went through my chest at the memory. A demon had given him that scar when the camp was attacked.

"It's a long story," I said, shaking away the memory.

"What class do you have next?" Fang asked as we gathered our things to go. I handed him my schedule and he glanced at it quickly before handing it back.

"We have the same class, so I'll walk you there." We headed out of the quiet classroom into the noisy hallway. After a few minutes of walking, Fang called out to a girl with long blonde hair. Upon seeing him, her face lit up and she walked over.

"Percy, this is Max," he said. I shook hands with her and we started walking again. Max slipped her hand into Fang's, which caused me to raise an eyebrow.

Then I thought of Annabeth. I stopped mid walk. Why, at this time, did I have to think of her? Fang and Max stopped their conversation and glanced back to watch me. Fang's face hardened as he looked at mine. Max glanced back and forth between us, concern written all over her face.

"Its ok. Lets keep moving," I said, reassuring them as well as myself.

"Hey Percy," Max said as she ran up to me. "How was your first day at school?"

I quickly explained the boredom of each class. "At least you don't have Mrs. P. She is so mean," Max commented as I finished.

"I guess. But I have Mr. M."

"That sucks," a voice said from behind me. Max's eyes widened as she looked at the figure behind me.

I turned to see what I think is a wolf demon.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy POV

The whole student body seemed to scream at once, running in every direction. Fang ran up to us, clearly wanting to see what was going on. Upon seeing the demon, he went and stood in front of Max. A side of Max I had never seen before seemed to spring out just then. She pushed Fang aside and went to stand between me and the demon.

"What do you want Ari?" She asked, hatred running in every word. I was shocked at the sudden knowledge that she knew who this demon was.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, grabbing her shoulder. "You want to get killed?"

She shook my hand away. Fang leapt to her side and glanced around. He seemed to want to protect her, but it seemed that Max didn't need the help.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Fang and Maximum. It's been awhile. Where is your flock?" Ari snarled, revealing two rows of sharp teeth.

Just then something sprang from Fang's back. It touched me as he unfolded them. They were soft as silk and dark as night.

They were wings.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy POV

I didn't know what shocked me more, the wings or the point that Max and Fang knew this demon. I just stood there, awed, at the sudden appearance of Fang's wings. They had to be at least 14 feet across and had torn his shirt to threads. Well formed muscles flexed on his arms and stomach as he approached Ari. Max glanced at him once and he nodded at her. Wings sprouted from her back, causing me to jump back so I wasn't hit by one. She smiled at Fang and turned back to Ari.

Just then, three younger children and one teen descended from the sky, filling my vision with wings of all different colors. I shook myself and reached for my pocked, withdrawing Riptide. Max glanced at me, eyes widening as I lifted the sword. Fang's eyes glistened as he glanced at me and I smiled. I looked up at the sky, willing the clouds to start raining. Big, fat drops started to fall and soon it was down pouring. I willed the water to stop in the air, causing Fang to raise an eyebrow and Max's eyes to widen more. The teen didn't seem to see a thing and the three children just stared. The youngest, a strawberry blonde girl met my eye. A high-pitched, kidish voice spoke in my mind.

"Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Percy POV

Max charged at Ari while Fang rose into the air, beating his wings to keep himself up. More wolf demons appeared, surrounded us and I ran forward, slashing with Riptide at every pelt I saw.

Time seemed to speed up and before I knew it, Ari was the only demon left. Max seemed to be slowing down. She was panting and clutching her bleeding arm. I raced forward and finally allowed the rain drops to move. They formed into a long whip, lashing forward at Ari. It wrapped around his neck, lifting him a little off the ground. I leaned over him, hissing in his ear, "If I were you, I would get out of here as fast as your little paws will let you with your tail in between your legs."

Ari gave his head a little shake which I took as an agreement. I released him, willing the water to evaporate into the air. He quickly glanced at us before racing away, not even looking at his pack.

I wiped blood off Riptide with my sleeve and willed it back into the form of a pen. I returned it to my pocket and turned back to Fang, Max and their flock.


	5. Chapter 5

Max POV

The flock was staring at Percy as he choked Ari with water. I didn't know what was happening, but whatever it was it was working. Ari had a look of pure fear on his face as Percy whispered something into his ear. He nodded and a look of satisfaction went over Percy's face. He smiled as the water evaporated away from Ari's neck. He then glanced at us before racing away.

Percy seemed to turn his sword into something small before shoving it into his pocket. Then he turned to us. I knew what he saw, a bunch of kids with wings staring at him with awe.

I slowly walked forward, tucking my wings behind my back. Percy just stood there, waiting for a response of some kind.

"So…." I tried to start. He cut me off with a raise of a hand.

"First of all," he started. "Why did you know that demon? Why do you have wings? Which god are you related to?"

The questions went in one ear and out another. My mind was in a jumble. Luckily, Fang stepped forward and started to explain about the flock and the School.

My mind went to the last question. Related to a god? How could that even be possible?

Fang got to the part about Ari, which soon led to the part where he was my brother. I turned away, feeling Percy's eyes on my face. I was starting to shake, either from the coldness or the fact that I was suddenly tired.

Fang glanced at me, than beckoned me over with a wing. I walked over, cuddling into his warm wing.

Percy looked away, clearly lost in his own world. I saw pain in his eyes, which made me wonder what had really happened to him.

"Percy," he looked up at me. "Who are you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Percy POV

I met Max's eye and sharply turned away. I really didn't want to talk about it, but I guess I had no choice if I wanted to know about the flock.

So I started my story.

When I started to explain about Annabeth, I stopped. Fang recognized my stop and met my eye. I knew that tears were gleaming in my eyes, but I didn't do anything about it. Fang nodded for me to continue, so I did. I told them how the camp was attacked by demons and that Annabeth had caused all this.

As I finished, Max reached forward with one wing tip and brushed away a lose tear that trailed down my cheek. I sniffled, collecting myself and standing up straighter.

"Ok, I have done enough talking. Tell me more about yourselves and how you got those wings," I said, looking around at the six figures with wings. Max seemed to be listening to something, even though no one was talking. She looked up sharply at Fang, which made me think that he had joined in on whatever had happened. I glanced at the little girl with the blonde hair. She was looking at Max, which caused me to wonder about what happened in the battle when I heard a voice in my head telling me to fight.

Max seemed to be done listening and nodded, to whom I was not certain.

"We will tell you, but once you know you have to help us," Max explained, glancing at Fang. He nodded and turned to me, continuing where she left off. "We were created in a place called the School. We were originally fully human, but were stolen from hospitals when we were infants. At the School, they infused us with bird DNA, which caused us to undergo many internal changes, as well as grow wings."

"We escaped from School and have been on the run every since. Ari, the person we were just fighting, working with the School. As you probably noticed, he is part wolf."

I nodded along with what he was saying, even though it was sort of confusing. But the more I thought about it, the more their story made sense.

"So, who are they?" I asked, nodding my head towards the four people behind Fang and Max.

"Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel," Max said, pointing to each child in turn. Iggy was the one who I figured was blind. Nudge looked excited, her eyes gleaming with unspoken words that I could tell she was trying hard to hold back. Gazzy looked bored, glazing off into space with a blank look on his face. Angel was the blonde child that I had so many questions about.

A voice spoke in my mind, _"Hey! I know you have questions. You can be tough and ask them or you can just find out along the way."_

My eyes widened, which caused her to smile broadly. Nudge giggled and Max laughed outright. My face burned as I turned to Fang.

"Ok, so what do you need my help with?"

Fang POV

As Percy started his story, I started to really understand how much pain he keeps built up inside him.

He started off with telling us how a god was his father and a human was his mother, making him a demigod. Being related to Poseidon, he could control water at his will as well as talk to underwater creatures. He explained how he used to go to a camp called camp Half-blood (the name totally made sense).

When he started to talk about a girl named Annabeth, which I could see that he clearly loved, his face fell. He explained how she let demons into the camp and how the demons captured or killed everyone in the camp beside him and Annabeth.

When he was done, Max reached forward with one wing and brushed away a single tear that had made its way down his cheek. Percy smiled at Max and straightened, clearly done with his story.

"Ok, I have done enough talking. Tell me more about yourselves and how you got those wings," he said, glancing around the flock. I looked over at Max, who seemed to clearly be listening to something.

_Angel, _I thought, looking at the child. _Let me in on the conversation._

Angel nodded and I started to hear her talking to Max.

_This is dangerous! How do we know he isn't working for the School? He could be another experiment like us! How can we trust him? _Angel thought.

_Angel, we don't have a choice. This person comes up on a silver plate and we need to take him. He could really help us. You saw how he fought Ari. Ari didn't stand a chance. Percy is strong. _I thought, which caused Max to jump at my voice. She looked sharply at me, but I knew she agreed with me.

"We will tell you, but once you know you have to help us," Max explained, glancing at me. I nodded and turned to him, starting in on our story.

When I was done, Percy glanced at the rest of the flock. "Who are they?"

Max introduced them to him. When Percy looked at Angel, a look of shock came across his face. I knew what was happening. Nudge giggled and Max laughed outright.

Then Percy turned to me. "Ok, so what do you need my help with?"


	7. Chapter 7

Fang POV

I turned to Max, not really sure what she wanted help with. She smiled, with caused me to think of a REALLY bad idea.

"Ok," Max said, ignoring the looks I where giving her. "Here's the thing. We are all tired of running from the School. Even though I hate to get help from someone outside the flock, but we need help. I don't know if there is a way to see more of your kind, but we need all the help we can get."

Percy looked away. "Well the only way to get more help is to find out were the demons took the people in my camp."

"Do you know what they looked like?" I asked, not really knowing were to go with the little information we knew about these demons.

"Well, they looked like the demons we were fighting just now. But they moved all robotic like. Now that I think about it more it doesn't make any sense."

"Flyboys," Max responded automatically. I nodded and Percy looked taken aback.

"So they are another type of experiment made by the School?"

"Yes. They are like Ari, but they are robotic and have wings, as you probably saw." I replied, clearly shocked with the new news. What exactly did the School want with a bunch of kids related to Gods?

Then it hit me. Oh course! They would want to experiment on these children the where born with natural abilities. That way, they would have more powers for less work!

I turned to Max, who was looking at me. She seemed to understand the same thing I did,

I turned back to Percy and said, "I think we know where your friends are?"

Time Skip

Percy POV

I didn't know where they were taking me. I knew there was something they were not telling me, but I couldn't figure out what. Whenever I tried to bring out the subject, either Nudge barges in or Max asks the flock a question like, are you hungry or tired.

I guess when I really think about it, they were probably keeping it from me for a reason. That thought led to another thought. What if what they were not telling me was bad? It made perfect sense.

After a week of me being carried by them in the air (which was really fun), we reached where I figured was our destination. A huge building rose before us, maybe the biggest building I have every seen. It looked like a factory, which led me to think about experiments.

It was the School.

Max POV

We were here. Even though I had spent so long avoiding this place, I was happy to be here. The School had to go down once and for all. Meeting Percy was just another advantage we had against them. They wouldn't stand a chance if we could get more people like Percy.

Percy seemed to finally figure out where we were. His eyes widened as he stared at the building. I couldn't blame him. The building was HUGE! Talk about money. They must have a lot of that, which made perfect sense.

Fang nudged me out of my thoughts and nodded toward the building. "I have a plan," he said. "I figured someone, probably Angel, can "ask" one of the people at the front where the people are. Then, we can work off of there."

The plan made sense. I nodded to Angel, who nodded back in understanding. Percy just looked confused, so I let him in on what we were saying.

"Ok, Percy, there is another thing we have not told you. It's that over the past few years, we have developed powers. Angel has the most, and hers include mind control. She can just walk up to anyone, look them in the eye, and tell them what to do."

He was amazed at this, which caused me to think of something else. "Also, your going to love this, she can breathe underwater as well as talk to fish."

Percy turned to Angel with wide eyes. Angel pointed to her neck, were you could barely see her gills. Percy nodded, swallowing hard. "Ok, so what is the rest of our parts in this plan?"

"We will figure that out afterwards," Fang said, nodding toward Angel. Angel got up and slowly started to walk toward the buildings front entrance.


	8. Chapter 8

Angel POV

I grasped the huge door in my hand and pulled, the door moving slowly as it opened. I walked inside, glancing around the giant room. A desk with a lady behind it was directly in front of me, which a row of chairs on either side of it. An elevator was located to my right, where a young man was waiting. The decoration in the room was plain but simple, with light vanilla walls, black chairs, and red roses located in a vase on the desk. I walked over to the lady, plastering a smile onto my face.

"Hello," I said politely. She looked up from her computer screen and pushed her glasses up her nose. "Hello," she said, "are you lost?"

"No," I stated, looking deep into her eyes. Her mind fought a little, but nothing that I couldn't handle. "I was wondering were the demigods were being kept."

Her face bore a look of confusion, which soon turned into a bright smile. "They are being kept in the tunnels under the building," she said in wonder.

"How exactly could I get there from here?" I asked, pushing deeper into her mind.

"You can use the elevator, which is located to your right, or you can go underground in any area around here and get access from any of the doors there. But in doing so, you would need an access key." She had started to fight me, but I have gotten all of the information I had needed.

"Thank you," I stated, waving as I walked out the door. Upon my release, she looked at me in confusion but soon shook her head and got back to work.

Percy POV

I watched Angel walk to the entrance and open the giant door, disappearing inside. I held my breath, not really understanding what was going to happen. A few minutes later, everyone else was holding his or her breaths. Finally, after what felt like forever, the door opened again and Angel appeared. She skipped over to us, a smile plastered on her face.

"They are being held under this building, in the underground tunnels," she said, slightly out of breath. "We can go underground anywhere around here and eventually get to the giant room they are being kept in. It is guarded by doors that need access keys but I figure we can work around it, right?" I glanced at Max to see her reaction.

She was looking at Fang with a look of determination and hidden fear, which I could not really grasp. Fang nodded at her, which seemed to give her a little bit of reassurance. We were just about to get up when a blue cap caught my eye. I turned and saw the one thing I thought I would never see again.

Annabeth.


	9. Chapter 9

Fang POV

I stood up slowly, letting my aching muscles stretch themselves out. The rest of the flock followed and we started walking away from the School. After taking a couple of steps, a hand rose to gently rest on my shoulder, forcing me to stop walking. I glanced back; my confused black eyes meeting warm brown ones. Max looked a second longer into my eyes before dropping her hand and glancing back behind us. I then noticed that Percy was frozen, glazing off towards the School. I followed his glaze, a bright blue cap catching my attention first. It was a girl about Percy's age, with huge gray eyes and long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. She wasn't looking at us but was looking at the School, deep in thought.

I glanced back at Percy and finally noticed his reaction to this girl. His hand had slowly risen to his cheek to rest of the scar that ran across it. Percy must have gone through more then I had believed, I thought, raising one foot to walk towards Percy. Once I reached him, I turned and tried to see this girl from his point of view.

Feeling eyes on her, the girl turned and met Percy's eyes. Her eyes then widen and I swore I saw them water a bit. I raised my hand to rest it on Percy's shoulder just how Max had done to me a second ago. The girl's eyes then shifted to me and a look of confusion crossed her features. I turned back to Percy and whispered, "Are you ok?"

He slowly nodded and his body carefully started to unfreeze. "Who is she?" I asked.

"Annabeth," he breathed, a single tear escaping from his eye. He angrily swiped it away and turned his body to face me. "Lets go."

"Percy!" A voice called out. I glanced in the direction that the voice had came from and saw Annabeth racing towards us, one hand on her cap so it didn't fly away. Percy turned and ran in the direction Max and the flock were standing and raced past them. I could tell he wanted to get away from her as fast as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

Percy POV

There was only one thought running through my mind at the moment: _Get away as fast as possible!_

I met Annabeth's eyes once more before turning and dashing in the opposite direction, racing past the flock. They looked at me in shock but soon I heard footsteps behind me.

Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed my arm, pulling me to a halt. I turned, angry tears building in my eyes, and came face to face with Annabeth. Her eyes were red and tears ran down her face as she let go of my arm and enclosed me in a hug. I stiffly stood there, hands straight at my sides till she eventually let go.

"Percy…..I-" she tried to say but I cut her off.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. My tone startled her, but she kept talking.

"I'm trying to save everyone. Maybe then you may forgive me." She glanced at the ground, a single tear landing on her left shoe.

"Well that's what we are trying to do," Angel said, running up to Annabeth. "You should come with us! It's going to be fun."

Annabeth glanced at me, but I had already turned away. "If she wants to then she can," I said with a sigh. "But if she gets in my way….." I trailed off, meeting Fang's eyes. He was giving me looks of encouragement.

"Fine." I finally finished. I turned back to Annabeth, my eyes now dry and a stern look across my features. Her face lit up and she turned and smiled at Angel.

"Of course I will come," she said to Angel. "But who are you guys?"


	11. Chapter 11

Annabeth POV

I had one goal in mind; rescue the people that were taken from the camp. Well, this goal wasn't exactly a piece of cake. As I approached the building rumored to be holding a large group of people hostage, my thoughts started to wander. Maybe this rescue is just what I needed to be able to talk to Percy again…..

Just then I felt like someone's eyes were on me. I turned my head sharply and saw the one thing I thought I wouldn't see in a long time.

Percy.

He looked exactly how I remembered him, except for the large scar that marked his cheek. His eyes were wide, searching mine. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and saw a tall boy walk up to Percy, resting his hand on his shoulder. Who was this boy? I glanced back at Percy and I saw a tear run down his cheek. Percy and the boy exchanged a few words before Percy took off running away from the direction I was standing. A group of six kids, including the tall boy, turned and raced after him.

I took off, running as fast as I could to catch up to him. "Percy!" I yelled, finally catching up to him. I grabbed his arm and pulling him to a halt.

"Percy….I-" Percy cut me off.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded. His tone startled me, but I kept talking.

"I'm trying to save everyone. Maybe then you may forgive me." I glanced at the ground, my eyes finally overflowing.

"Well that's what we are trying to do," a girl said, skipping up to me. She had long, blonde curly hair and was probably around six years old. "You should come with us! It's going to be fun."

I glanced at Percy, but he had already turned away. "If she wants to then she can," he said with a sigh. "But if she gets in my way….." he trailed off, meeting the tall boys eyes.

"Fine." he finally finished. Percy turned back to me, his face hardening. My face lit up and I turned to the little girl.

"Of course I will come," I said to her. "But who are you guys?"


	12. Chapter 12

Percy POV

I glared at Annabeth before turning and introducing her to the flock. When I got to Max, she looked at me, noticing the pain it put me through to have Annabeth here. Then she turned to her and started explaining their mission about helping me find the rest of the kidnapped demi-gods and destroying the School in the process.

"Sounds like fun," Annabeth said when she was finished, a new spark in her eyes. "So I'm guessing my findings were right that the prisoners are here."

"Yup," Fang replied quietly. We all glanced at him but he was looking towards the School. We followed his glaze and came across a scientist with a long white coat on, carrying a briefcase.

Each member of the flock tensed up and I heard a small voice murmur, _Whitecoats, _in my head. I turned to Angel and saw a complete look of terror on her face. This must have been the type of people that changed them, I thought.

Angel nodded, obviously reading my thoughts loud and clear. Iggy cleared his throat and turned back to me. I swear he could see me, but he was blind so that couldn't be possible. "So when are we starting this little plan of ours?" he asked, crossing his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Fang POV

"There is one flaw with this plan," I stated, looking around the group. We were all gathered by a tree in the forest beside the School.

"What is it?" Percy answered, raising an eyebrow at my first words toward this plan.

"Ok, so you are pretty much says we bust in there and rescue the kidnapped and then just rush out. This plan could never really work. We need to get a map and figure out a route we can take and a plan if we get separated or one of us gets captured," I said, pointing out the obvious. Max crossed her arms, biting her lip in thought. I loved when she did that.

"So," Annabeth said, glancing up at me. "How are we going to get this map? Wouldn't that be confidential information?"

I nodded, knowing she was right. We couldn't just walk in there and ask for the map of the building.

Or could we.

I smiled, knowing exactly what to do. Looking around the group, they clearly didn't see what I saw. We had a weapon, even if she was just a blonde little girl.

I met her eyes, knowing she was reading my mind already. She got up, brushing the grass off her knees. She turned and walked towards the School.

"Wait!" Max called, but I grabbed her arm to stop her from racing after Angel. "Let her go. She has already been in there once. She can do it again."

She sighed, knowing I was right. We all watched in silence as Angel once again entered the giant building. Everyone held his or her breaths until she exited again, a small paper in hand.

Now we could get this plan into action.


End file.
